The Protector
by Andromeda Z. Jackson
Summary: There's a new girl in Bathory who's the definition of perfect. That's fine. However, she prefers hanging out with the likes of Vladimir Tod to ruling the school. That's not fine. "With something so perfect, there's got to be something wrong with it, right?" T for bad language and a little something something ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. If I did, there would be so many more books.**

Vlad was the first to notice the girl during lunch. She sat with Meredith and listened earnestly to her, a trusting look in her eyes. But Vlad didn't notice her because of that. He noticed the girl because when she had glanced at Vlad, her eyes had flashed a bright gold.

"Henry. You know her?" Vlad asked, gesturing discreetly to the girl. Henry looked at her for a moment before grinning widely.

"I will now," he said, getting up to approach her at Meredith's table. Vlad, unsure of what to do, followed suit.

"Hi, I'm Henry McMillan," Henry was saying, leaning over the table. Some of Meredith's friends giggled girlishly, and Meredith smiled in Vlad's direction when he appeared behind Henry. Vlad blushed.

"Hey. Jade Ontiveros," the previously golden-eyed girl smiled. Upon closer inspection, Vlad discovered she was exotic-looking. Glowing tanned skin, long, glossy dark hair that fell around her face and shoulders like a mane, large brown doe eyes, and a petite nose. Her cherry red lips were in a cocky smile similar to Henry's at the moment, revealing straight white teeth.

"Well, Jade, your face must turn a few heads," Henry said with the best charming smile Vlad had ever seen him use.

"And yours must turn a few stomachs," Jade answered, mimicking his charm-on smile. There was a collective gasp as Henry McMillan, THE Hendry McMillan, was indirectly rejected.

"From the butterflies, angel, from the butterflies," he reassured her with a wink. As Henry and Vlad left, Jade wiggled her fingers at the two with a wink before being attacked by the girls at her table.

"Dude, I asked if you know her, not to hit on her," Vlad said flatly. Henry, however, was consumed with confusion.

"Why did she reject me?" Henry asked to no one in particular.

"How come I've never seen her before?" Vlad mused to himself and Henry.

"Why did she reject me?" Henry asked again. Vlad sighed and smacked him upside the head.

"DUDE!" Henry protested, rubbing his head.

"Can you not focus on Jade's rejection for one minute while we try to figure her out who she is?" Vlad ignored Henry's dirty look.

"Sorry, Vlad. I'm just not used to it," Henry muttered. Vlad nodded.

"So, who do you think she is?" Vlad asked before being cast over by a shadow. Scents of the tropics, like coconuts, filled the air.

"Hi," Jade said, inviting herself to a seat next to Vlad with an awkward expression on her face. Vlad exchanged glances with Henry, who stared at Jade with adoration.

"Um..."

"Sorry, Vlad. I have to apologize to dear old Henry over there. Meredith's orders," Jade chuckled nervously. She talked funny, like she had an accent or something.

"Sorry, Henry, darling, for rejecting you like that," Jade mocked. Vlad realized she had an English accent. Henry regained his composure.

"Does that mean you'll-"

"No," Jade answered flatly. To the girls, she added, "can I come back now?" Meredith giggled before answering. "No!"

Jade groaned. Vlad found himself chuckling at this girl who wasn't afraid to do anything that society deemed to be socially unacceptable. Like turning down Henry McMillan.

"Where are you from, Jade?" Vlad asked. Jade thought for a moment.

"Italy," she answered with a straight face. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"No, really! I lived there before moving to Bathory a few years ago," Jade laughed. Henry furrowed his eyebrows.

"A few years ago? But I thought we would've seen you around," Henry asked suspiciously. Jade took this in stride.

"My relatives sent me to this stuck up boarding school in New York. I did well there, but I got bored," Jade shrugged, twirling a lock of her around her finger.

"Anyways...bye!" Jade finished cheerily. She got up and headed toward her table with Meredith and her friends, leaving Henry and Vlad to wonder about this mysterious girl.

_**Review if you like, review if you don't! I'll only continue if there are at least 5 reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad opened his locker to grab his last textbook out of it. He didn't mind that Henry had left him to go chase after that Jade girl. In fact, he was pretty glad; maybe through all that flirting that Henry did, he could find out a little more about her-  
He felt the disgusting breath on his neck before he could hear them coming.  
"Hey, Goth Boy," Bill sneered, smashing Vlad against the lockers, a loud clang ringing throughout the hallway. Tom chuckled next to him, cracking his knuckles menacingly. Other than those two, no one was in the hallway to come and save Vlad this time.  
"So, goth. I hear you and McMillan are more than just friends," Bill continued. He added in a seemingly rib cracking punch to Vlad's abdomen. Vlad doubled over in shock, so engrossed in his thoughts of Jade that he didn't come up with a comeback for Bill. As Vlad cleared his thoughts, he realized blood in his mouth threatened to spill over. Bill and Tom readied themselves for another punch.  
"Fa-"  
"HEY! VLAD! IS THAT YOU?" a familiar English accented voice echoed in the hallway, accompanied by running footsteps. Bill and Tom suddenly backed off of Vlad to watch as Jade, Vlad's girl of the hour, came to his rescue.  
"This your girlfriend, Tod?" Tom sneered, his eyes raking over Jade's face and body lewdly.  
"Naw, she's a hottie. I wouldn't mind her being mine, though," Bill winked at her.  
"Yeah, well, I'm not into douche dicks. C'mon, Vlad, Henry and I've been waiting for you," Jade rolled her eyes in disgust, grabbing Vlad's arm and his stuff, leaving Bill and Tom speechless in the hallway.


End file.
